Battle Royale: Aftermath
by pikarikku
Summary: The game after Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa's game. What horrors await this class?
1. The New Contestants

April 14th 2012 8:32 PM

"Ma'am..." A soldier knocked on the door in a hallway full of rooms. The door opened and a tall, slender woman stepped out. She was in a bath robe and slippers. She had light green eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair.

"Yes?"

"It's your turn to take charge. Kitano-san is dead." The woman's eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow." She closed the door, then took a deep breath. Then her lips twisted into a smile.

BATTLE ROYALE: The Aftermath

Boys # 1 Hataku Koya

Boys # 2 Nakusa Takato

Boys # 3 Iyase Harushi

Boys # 4 Warari Anaku

Boys # 5 Gujen Hatoma

Boys # 6 Suichi Shinji

Boys # 7 Hakura Takesu

Boys # 8 Iijima Katsuo

Boys # 9 Kokuro Taru

Boys # 10 Basu Tareka

Boys # 11 Anjuko Takure

Boys # 12 Namami Laku

Boys # 13 Enno Reichi

Boys # 14 Tomare Onja

Boys # 15 Asu Jun

Boys # 16 Asu Kanta

Boys # 17 Mijuki Kaname

Boys # 18 Hasu Tori

Boys # 19 Satanai Pazu

Boys # 20 Ritju Kato

Boys # 21 Ako Saku

Girls # 1 Inada Hanna

Girls # 2 Tikura Karen

Girls # 3 Nijono Mika

Girls # 4 Mayumi Kasuka

Girls # 5 Iyase Kagura

Girls # 6 Nijen Sakura

Girls # 7 Sanja Damia

Girls # 8 Mikuri Satomi

Girls # 9 Hinasaki Niyu

Girls # 10 Hanja Yumi

Girls # 11 Souma Mitsuko

Girls # 12 Unaki Mizumi

Girls # 13 Takako Chigusa

Girls # 14 Hotari Yuka

Girls # 15 Sumare Yukari

Girls # 16 Nasuka Minamo

Girls # 17 Imaki Sanja

Girls # 18 Haruso Mayu

Girls # 19 Kujuyo Akura

Girls # 20 Sayuhi Tsuimi

Girls # 21 Kakudo Haruhi

April 15th 2012 Friday 8:21 AM

Shiowa Highschool Class H-2's Bus

A tall slender woman was sitting at the front of the bus, talking to the bus driver. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her light green eyes twinkled playfully. The students were behind her, sitting three per seat and was very excited for the sudden field trip.

"I wonder where we're going." Mayumi Kasuka (Girls # 4), a girl with plaited hair said excitedly to her friend, Sanja Damia (Girls # 7), who had pigtails.

"I heard that we're going to Tokyo Fun Land!" Warari Anaku (Boys # 4) jumped into their conversation.

"Ew, sick! Get away from me!" Damia pushed him away with her index finger.

April 15th 2012 Friday 8:26 AM

Shiowa Highschool Class H-2's Bus

The bus passed through a tunnel. By the time they were out, all the students were asleep in their chairs. The woman with the ponytail was staring at them silently, smiling. A gas mask was strapped to her face.

April 16th 2012 Saturday 12:00 AM

Girls # 15 was the first to stir. Sumare Yukari lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Wh-where am I?" She looked around. Everyone around her was sprawled across their desks. Each one had a metal collar attached around their neck. She checked her neck too. Right underneath her braided ponytail was something cold and hard. That's when everyone else started to wake up. There was a loud banging noise and the tall, slender woman walked in. She was wearing a business office uniform. She walked to the front of the room, where a desk and a chalkboard awaited. Next to the chalkboard was a TV. The woman set down a clipboard on the desk and started writing on the chalkboard.

By the time she was done, everyone was wide awake.

"Good morning, class." The woman scanned the class. "I see that everyone's here."

"Miss Kizumi, what is this?" Girls # 21, Kakudo Haruhi stood up, raising her hand.

"Oh, Haruhi-chan, I'll explain that in a second." Kizumi walked to the front of the desk and sat on it. "You see, I hope that you can tell where we are right now." The students looked around the room, but they all shook their heads. "Oh? I'm surprised, you do not know of this event that takes place fifty times a year?" A few eyebrows were raised.

"Still no? What if I told you that you're on TV right now, and are being viewed by millions of people across Japan? What if I told you that you are...in "The Program"?"Silence spread like a wave of deadly gas throughout the classroom. A girl screamed.


	2. Your First Death

Boys # 15, Asu Jun, was the first to speak. "K-Kizumi...Why are we chosen?" Jun was shaking, to the point that his spiked hair was quivering. Kizumi shook her head.

"Oh, Jun. Don't you know? It's lottery. Well, and since I'm the next one in charge of Battle Royale, I have to be the host. Well, hostess." She grinned. "Please sit down." Jun obeyed, a look of shock on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the rules." Kizumi said. She started writing on the board. As she did, she read out loud. "Students are to kill each other. If no one is dead within 24 hours, all collars will detonate. The collars are used to monitor your pulse and to tell us your location. They will also detonate if you are in a danger zone. Danger zones will be activated once per hour depending on the location that I indicate. It's all random, so who knows if the place you're hiding in would be one. Danger Zones are parts of the many zones on your map." She drew an island, then separated it into 100 different zones. "You will each receive a pack. Inside the pack is food, water, a map, and your weapon." Kizumi set down the chalk.

"Now, I would like for you to take out a piece of paper." She instructed. Each student looked around and noticed that their backpack was next to their desks. Every student took out a piece of paper and pencil. "Now, I want you to write this: "I will kill" and then insert a name of a student in there. Keep doing that until all your friends' names are in there. After that, write 'If I don't kill, then I will be killed.'" The students did as they were told, except for one, Boys # 6 Suichi Shinji got up.

"I won't play this game!" He shouted. He grabbed his collar, brushing aside his shoulder length hair. "And I will start my rebellion now!" He yanked on it. It exploded immediately, covering his whole neck in sparks. Shinji's body fell backwards, spraying blood on his screaming classmates. Boys #7 Hakura Takesu was closest to the body. Shinji's neck was gone. Only the bone was left and a few pieces of muscles.

"My my, pity. He would've been a good contestants." Kizumi shook her head. "Moving on. I will call your names one by one, and you will leave here. Twenty minutes after you leave, though, this area will become a danger zone. Beware." She winked.

Boys # 6 Suichi Shinji

Dead

41 people to go


	3. Deception

April 16th 2010 12:12 AM

Within ten minutes, everyone was already out of the school. In a zone not far from the school, at a forest, Girl # 14, Hotari Yuka, a girl with three braids in her hair met up with Girl # 10, Hanaja Yumi, who had her hair split in two, and around her neck.

"What weapon do you have?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, just a gun." Yumi held up a Colt .45 Pistol.

"Oh wow, I wish I was lucky like you." Yuka blushed and showed Yumi her boxing gloves. "Can I see your gun?"

"Depends. Are you playing or not?" Yumi pointed the pistol at Yuka, who was shocked.

"W-why would I?" Yumi stared straight at Yuka's eyes, then she lightened up, smiling.

"I'm glad you're not lying." Yuka wiped away her tears and caught the pistol that Yumi dropped on her hands. She examined it a bit, then put it in her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just doing some work early." Yuka said, grabbing Yumi's neck, forcing her down then kneeing her in the stomach. Yumi fell to the ground on her knees, gasping for air. Yuka took a boxing glove and shoved it down Yumi's throat. Yumi's eyes widened and tears started to roll out as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Yumi, but you feel for my trick." Yumi rolled onto her back, trying to cough out the glove, but Yuka stomped on her throat. She repeated this until Yumi was no longer breathing.

Girl # 10 Hanaja Yumi

Dead

40 people to go

April 16th 2010 12:15 AM

Boys # 12 Namami Laku had spiky hair in a style that made him look like a porcupine. He entered the area where Yumi had died, seeing her dead body freaked him out. Whoever was the killer must be nearby. Laku became very cautious. He held up his fork, ready to attack anyone if they showed up. He heard a rustle in the bush behind him, so he turned. Out popped Boy # 10, Basu Tareka. He had shoulder length hair and was holding an Uzi.

"Laku!" He cried. Laku took a step back, holding the fork forward. "Y-you're not going to kill me with that, right? Please! I mean no harm! I don't want to play this game!" Laku lowered the fork.

"Really?"

"Yeah! See?" Tareka threw away the Uzi. Laku took note of where it landed mentally.

"Oh good.." Laku let his fork dropped, making sure it landed close. He sank to his knees. "Please, sit with me." Tareka smiled, relieved. Then he sat down by Laku. "So what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm just going to run around until the game is up."

"Oh...Not much fun. I'm going to do the same thing except I'll kill the remaining player."

"..."

"Patta..."

"Patta?" Tareka looked at Laku.

"Huh? It's nothing." Laku smiled. However, it was different from his other smile. Tareka quickly backed off, but it was too late. Laku had already gotten the fork and lunged at Tareka. He dodged, and ran as quickly as he could. Laku ran to the Uzi, picked it up, and fired at Tareka until he dropped dead. "Pity." There was a loud bang, and Laku felt like he was hit by a freight train. He flew forward 5 yards and landed face forward on the ground, dead.

Boys # 5, Gujen Hatoma, a gang member (complete with mohawk) lowered his shotgun, smiling. He collected the two weapons and moved on.

Boys # 10 Basu Tareka

Boys # 12 Namami Laku

Dead

38 people to go


	4. The Acting Queen

April 16th 2010 12:23 AM

Nijono Mika (Girls No# 3) looked up, her ponytail swaying with her motion. There was definitely gunfire, people definitely were playing. She bit her lower lip as she hugged her legs, rocking back and forth underneath the kitchen table in a house that she had come across in the southern zone. There was a crash and Mika held her breath.

Footsteps approached the kitchen and Mika could see a flashlight. The beam of light disappeared for a while before it entered the kitchen. Mika could see the long, slender legs from underneath the school uniform's skirt. The light moved for a while before there was a sigh.

"No one's here, I'm glad."

This was enough to make Mika quiver in fear. She knew exactly who it was, and that was the worst part. It was Mitsuko Souma! She was the most feared girl at school because she had stabbed a boy with a kitchen knife. Nobody knew why she wasn't sent off to some prison or something. Many believed that she had used her charm to make the authorities hold back on her.

Mitsuko left the kitchen and into the living room. Mika could hear stuff being dropped onto the ground, perhaps it was her bag. It went silent for a long while, perhaps an hour or so. Mika finally gathered enough courage to crawl out of the table. She tip toed down the hallway when she heard,

"Who's there?!"

Mika froze and held her breath, but it was too late. Mitsuko was already walking out with her flashlight. Mika slowly turned to face her and saw that Mitsuko still had her bag next to her. "Mika!" Mitsuko suddenly ran at her. Mika screamed and tried to grab her stun gun, but it was too late. Mitsuko was too fast.

Mitsuko wrapped her arms around Mika's neck, embracing her in a hug. "Huh?!" Mika fell over and hit the floor.

"I'm so scared!" Mitsuko's voice cracked and Mika realized that she was crying.

"M-Mitsuko?"

"I thought I was going crazy when I heard noises coming from the kitchen, but it was only you…only you… I'm so glad." Mitsuko croaked. Mika took a few deep breaths before hugging Mitsuko.

"I'm sorry Mitsuko…I-I didn't mean to scare you." Mika's heart was pounding. Was this all an act? Or is Mitsuko really like this? Mitsuko was always alone, never talking to anybody, so it's really hard to tell.

"Mika, will you team up with me? I'm so scared, I…I think others will try to kill me." Mitsuko sniffed and looked at Mika's eyes.

Mika gulped and nodded. So this was what Mitsuko is really like, a nice, sweet girl.

"Don't worry, I won't let them." The two hugged again and as Mika thought of a plan to get off of the island, she heard a slashing sound, and soon a warm, burning feeling arrived at her throat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mitsuko's hand holding something. Looking down, she managed to see the sickle implemented in her throat. "W-w-wh…" She tried to form words, but instantly, the sickle was ripped around her neck and her vision failed her.

Mitsuko let go of Mika, letting her fall to the floor. The body's neck was covered in blood with a somewhat thin cut around it. Mitsuko took a tissue from her bag and wiped off the blood on her face, as well as the tears that she can use at any time. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to team up with an idiot like you." She whispered. With a quick motion, she flicked the blood off of the sickle and put it back in her bag before taking the items out of Mika's bag, along with a stun gun. Brushing her hair, she walked out of the house, satisfied with her performance.

Girls # 3 Nijono Mika

Dead

37 people to go


End file.
